Kiss Me
by ninjanervana
Summary: Clary/Jace one shot based on Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. Implied sex. Obviously I don't own the characters or the song.


Instead of going to bed, here I am writing another Clary/Jace one shot. It's a song fic to the italics are the song lyrics. Hope you all enjoy! Leave a review please!

-ninjanervana

* * *

Jace squeezed Clary's hand lightly as they walked through the empty halls of the Institute, their nearly silent footsteps filling the quiet between them. For once, they had the Institute to themselves. Maryse had gone back to Idris for another of the Clave's never-ending meetings, Alec was spending the night at Magnus's apartment as he did most of the week, and Isabelle was out with Simon. She would probably be spending the night with him as well.

Clary and Jace rarely got to be alone together, not since they had defeated Sebastian, and they had decided to make the most of it. They'd gotten take out from Taki's, enjoying a quiet night in instead of going out somewhere. It felt like they hadn't gotten to sit and talk in so long; to do something so normal felt like a relief. All they wanted was each other's company. They sat at the kitchen table long after the food had finished, laughing, talking, kissing. It was only after the clock had struck midnight that they admitted they should go to bed; they'd had a long day of training and were exhausted.

As they passed by Jace's room, he tugged Clary's hand lightly, pulling her to a stop. He couldn't believe he felt nervous as he looked down at Clary's inquisitive look. After everything they had been through, there should have been no reason to be nervous. But Clary had always been able to bring out strange emotions in him. He was in love with her.

"Do you want to spend the night?" he asked quietly, his thumb rubbing against the hand he held.

A light blush covered Clary's cheeks as she nodded, a shy smile on her lips. "Yes. Yes, I want to. But I'll have to borrow some clothes from you."

 _Settle down with me_

 _Cover me up_

 _Cuddle me in_

Jace sighed in contentment as Clary pressed her body against his, tugging the sheets over them. He had been worried for a moment that she would turn down his offer, but he so wanted her in his bed. Not necessarily to do anything, though he wouldn't have objected, but just to have her beside him. To feel her body warm against his, to see her bright red hair spread against his white pillows, to watch the sun brighten her features as it rose in the morning. To see her dressed in one of his t-shirts -god he couldn't believe how small she was sometimes, his shirt nearly reached mid-thigh- was just an added bonus, filling him with pride and a little bit of possessiveness.

 _Lie down with me_

 _And hold me in your arms_

 _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck_

 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

 _And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

He smiled as he felt Clary's arm drape across his torso, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Are you comfortable?" Jace asked as he rubbed her back lightly. "Do you need another blanket?"

"Are you kidding?" Clary laughed, kissing his neck lightly before looking up at him, her green eyes meeting his gold ones. "Even without the heavenly fire, you're crazy warm. I'm fine."

He raised his hand slowly, his thumb caressing her cheek lovingly. God he couldn't believe this was real, couldn't believe this was finally happening. After all the crazy things that had happened over the years to them, to know that he was finally here, finally with the woman he loved, made him feel like his heart would burst.

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

Clary leaned into his touch, her eyes fluttering closed after a moment. "Jace," she sighed, resting her hand over his. She opened her eyes slowly, her lips parting as she watched him.

Jace could feel his heart pounding in his chest, certain that she could feel it too. They hadn't really been alone since that night in the cave in Edom, but he didn't want to pressure her with anything when they came back. He was perfectly fine waiting for her, but god he wanted her so much.

"Jace," Clary whispered again, leaning forward to press her lips against his. She rested a hand on the back of his neck, lightly stroking his hair as her lips moved against his.

He tightened his grip on her waist as he returned the kiss, following her lead on how far they went. His hands itched to feel her skin, to feel her pressed against him.

After a few minutes, Clary pulled away, panting quietly. "Jace Herondale," she murmured, her voice trembling slightly from nervousness. "Make love to me."

 _Settle down with me_

 _And I'll be your safety_

 _You'll be my lady_

Jace rolled Clary onto her back, his lips kissing along her throat as his body pressed into hers. Their clothes was hastily removed, their hands frantic against each other's body. They needed each other; by the Angel, they were desperate for each other. But he wouldn't rush this. Their first time was filled with love, but still tinged with fear, anxiety, desperation. This time, they would take it slow. He would love every inch of her, shower her with love, let her know she was safe and protected and he would never let any harm come to her again.

"Clary," Jace said, his body braced on his arms above her. "Clary, I love you."

The smile she gave him made his heart swell with joy, the hand brushing down his back sending a shiver down his spine. "I love you too," she replied easily.

 _I was made to keep your body warm_

 _But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

He gasped slightly as his body moved against hers, her moans driving him on. Jace had been with girls before, more than he was proud to admit to, but they were nothing compared to being with Clary. Making love to Clary felt like all of the pieces of his broken heart finally clicking together, like finally being warmed after a harsh winter, like finding the missing part of your words. Clary always told him he had a way with words, but he could never find the right words to tell her how she made him feel. All he could do was make sure she never felt the cold he had, to keep her heart warmed for all of the days of their life.

 _Oh no_

 _My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck_

 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

 _And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

"Jace," Clary moaned, her body moving in time with him as she raked her nails down his back. She pressed kisses along his neck and chest, her hands touching every piece of skin she could reach. Their pace was becoming rough, their need for each other escalating rapidly, but when Clary pulled Jace's face to hers, her lips were the gentlest caress across his.

 _Yeah I've been feeling everything_

 _From hate to love_

 _From love to lust_

 _From lust to truth_

 _I guess that's how I know you_

 _So I hold you close to help you give it up_

Clary's whimpers had Jace moving faster, his own moans leaving his lips. Her movement quickly adjusted to match his, her hand running through his hair. He couldn't believe how in tune with each other they had become over the years, couldn't believe how much they completed each other. Not just in the bedroom, but in life as well. There were always complicated emotions between them, but as crazy as they were, they wouldn't have gotten to this point without them. They wouldn't know each other without those hard experiences.

 _So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

Jace laid beside Clary, panting softly as he pulled her against his chest. He could feel her heart still racing in her chest, matching the rapid beat of his own. His body felt warm and loose in the aftermath of his pleasure, Clary's relaxed body feeling the same way. Brushing the sweat-soaked strands of hair from her face, he tilted her face up to his, taking in her blissful expression. He was certain he could stare at her face for the rest of his life and never tire of it. "I love you," he said softly, the words resonating in his soul. "I love you, Clary Fray."

Clary smiled up at him, leaning forward to kiss him. "And I love you, Jace Herondale," she whispered against his lips.

* * *

Reviews please!


End file.
